


speechtext test

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: there is no story to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>testing the hometuck workskin i made for myself to make sure i got everything right<br/>this isnt a story dont read this<br/>if you click on this you will get a page full of "EB: this is john egbert" repeatedly but with different characters each time<br/>you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	speechtext test

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓ ⛎

These are the Pesterchum and Trollian log and text.

These are the scratched Pesterchum and Trollian log and text.

This is a prompt.  
> This is a command.

[o] This is a scratch prompt.  
> This is a scratch command.

EB: this is john egbert.  
TT: This is Rose Lalonde.  
TG: this is dave strider  
GG: this is jade harley!

GG: This is Jane Crocker.  
GT: This is jake english.  
TG: this is ~~rxoy~~ roxy lalonde  
TT: This is Dirk Strider.

AA: this is aradia megid0. this is also damara megid0, the handmaid, aradiasprite, and aradiab0t  
AT: tHIS IS TAVROS NITRAM, aND ALSO,, rUFIOH NITRAM, tHE SUMMONER, aND TINKERSPRITE,,,  
TA: thii2 ii2 2ollux captor. thii2 ii2 al2o miituna captor, the p2iioniic or the helm2man, and biiclop2priite.  
CG: THIS IS KARKAT VANTAS. THIS IS ALSO CRABSPRITE.  
FCG: THIS IS ALT KARKAT. THIS IS ALSO KANKRI VANTAS AND THE SIGNLESS/SUFFERER.  
AC: :33 < this is nepeta leijon!!! this is also meulin leijon, the disciple, and pouncesprite  
GA: This Is Kanaya Maryam, Porrim Maryam, The Dolorosa, And Mothersprite  
GC: TH1S 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3, L4TUL4 PYROP3, N3OPHYT3 R3DGL4R3, 4ND DR4GONSPR1T3  
AG: This is Vriska Serket. This is also Aranea Serket, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and Spidersprite.  
CT: D --> This is Equius Zahhak. This is also Horuss Zahhak, the Executor or the Expatri8 Darkleer, and Aurthoursprite. This is also alt Aradia  
TC: this is gamzee makara. THIS IS ALSO KURLOZ MAKARA. and the grand highblood. AND GOATSPRITE.  
THESE ARE KURLOZ'S CHUCKLEVOODOOS.  
CA: this is eridan ampora, cronus ampora, orphaner dualscar, an seahorsesprite  
CC: T)(is is Feferi Peixes, Meena)( Peixes, )(er Imperious Condescension or t)(e Condesce, and Gl'bgolybsprite.

TAVROSPRITE: tHIS IS, TAVROSPRITE,,,  
TAVRISPRITE: uHHH, This is,,, tAVRISPRITE!!??!,!,!,!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: tHIS,, aCHOOO!!! iS GCATAVROSPRITE,, chOOOOOOO!

FEFETASPRITE: 3833 < t)(is is fefetasprite!  
ROSESPRITE: This is Rosesprite.

TT: This is AR. Or, you know, Hal works too.  
EQUIUSPRITE: D --> This is Equiusprite  
ARQUIUSPRITE: B --> This is Arquiusprite

ERISOLSPRITE: thii2 ii2 erii2ol2priite.  
NEPETASPRITE: :33 < this is nepetasprite :33

JADE: this is GRIMBARK JADE!!!!!  
JANE: This is Crockertier Jane. SUBMIT.

NANNASPRITE: This is Nannasprite!

BECSPRITE: This is Becsprite.  
JADESPRITE: this is jadesprite :(

DAVESPRITE: this is davesprite (but maybe call me byrd)  
CALSPRITE: THIS IS CALSPRITE HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO

JASPERSPRITE: This is Jaspersprite. Meow.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: This is Jasprose. Meow!  
DAVEPETASPRITE^2: B33 < this is davepeta!!! BDD

UU: this is UranianUmbra, or calliope.  
uu: THIS IS uNDYINGuMBRAGE. OR CALIBORN.

CALLIOPE: this is alternate universe calliope.  
THIS IS FUTURE CALIBORN. AND LORD ENGLISH. THIS IS ALSO THE FELT.

>These are the exiles.

>This is the White Queen.  
>This is the Black Queen.

THIS IS DAD.

GG: This is John's Nanna, Janelle!  
GT: this is jane's poppop, jonathan.

TG: this is roses mom! or roxanne  
TT: This is Roxy's mom, or Rosalyn.

TT: This is Dave's Bro, or Derrick. Or just Bro.  
TG: this is dirks bro but you can call me devin or even better d

GT: This is jades grandpa joshua.  
GG: this is jakes grandma jadene!

This is Andrew Hussie.

(This is Doc Scratch.)  
Can you hear me now?

This is Itchy.  
This is Doze.  
This is Trace.  
This is Clover.  
This is Fin.  
This is Die.  
This is Crowbar.  
This is Snowman.  
This is Stitch.  
This is Sawbuck.  
This is Matchsticks.  
This is Eggs.  
This is Biscuits.  
This is Quarters.  
This is Cans.

This is Time.  
This is Space.  
This is Void.  
This is Light.  
This is Mind.  
This is Heart.  
This is Rage.  
This is Hope.  
This is Doom.  
This is Life.  
This is Blood.  
This is Breath.

This is Hephaestus.  
This is Echidna.  
This is Nix.  
This is Cetus.  
This is Metis.  
This is Psyche's sample text.  
This is Pallas' sample text.  
This is Abraxas.  
This is Moros' sample text.  
This is Hemera.  
This is Eusebia's sample text.  
This is Typheus.  
This is Yaldabaoth, the Denizenlord.

This is Skaia.  
This is Prospit.  
This is Derse.  
This is the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors.

This is the blue ath text.  
This is the red ath text.

SQUAREWAVE: THIS IS SQUAREWAVE YO

This is the Megidos' blood.  
This is the Nitrams' blood.  
This is the Captors' blood.  
This is the Vantases' and the humans' blood.  
This is the Leijons' blood.  
This is the Maryams' blood.  
This is the Pyropes' blood.  
This is the Serkets' blood.  
This is the Zahhaks' blood.  
This is the Makaras' blood.  
This is the Amporas' blood.  
This is the Peixeses' blood.

This is the Megidos' sign.  
This is the Nitrams' sign.  
This is the Captors' sign.  
This is Karkat's sign.  
This would have been Kankri's and the Signless' sign.  
This is the Leijons' sign.  
This is the Maryams' sign.  
This is the Pyropes' sign.  
This is the Serkets' sign.  
This is the Zahhaks' sign.  
This is the Makaras' sign.  
This is the Amporas' sign.  
This is the Peixeses' sign.

This is the tip of the horn.  
This is the middle of the horn.  
This is the base of the horn.  
This is the skin of trolls.

\-- unpredictableArtist [UA] began pestering ???? [??] --

UA: | this is an interactive version of the usual pesterlog | ??:??  
---|---|---  
UA: | try mousing over the messages! | ??:??  
UA: | inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5776528) | ??:??  
UA: | if youre working with a white background you wont be able to see what it does, sorry :T | ??:??  
UA: | its supposed to work in the regular pesterlogs, so that would be white on grey/grey on black, but ao3 is not being nice | ??:??  
  
\-- unpredictableArtist [UA] ceased pestering ???? [??] --

**Author's Note:**

> IT WORKS
> 
> edit [18/10/2015]:  
> grandmas & grandpas' names added  
> styles for prospit and derse added  
> styles for horrorterrors added  
> brackets added around doc scratch's first sentence
> 
> edit [30/10/2015]:  
> scratchblock added  
> styles for commands and prompts (plain and scratched) added  
> styles for denizens added
> 
> edit [14/12/2015]:  
> troll signs added  
> styles for trolls edited to add nicknames and family names  
> style for exile text edited to add individual exile names  
> styles for queens (and snowman) added  
> styles for aspects edited  
> styles for denizens edited  
> styles for prospit and derse edited  
> styles for blood colors added  
> styles for shirt sign colors added  
> styles for horn colors added (for reference)
> 
> edit [1/1/2016]:  
> styles for doc scratch and snowman's respective o's added  
> doc scratch's name written in green (and white) like it shouldve been  
> styles for individual felt members added
> 
> edit [23/1/2016]:  
> style for kurloz's chucklevoodoos added  
> style for dave's bro edited to make it darker and more readable
> 
> edit [28/1/2016]:  
> styles for jasprose and davepeta edited to add name shortcuts  
> styles for trolls (normal, blood, sign) edited to change around lusii names  
> style for troll skin color added (for reference)
> 
> edit [5/7/2016]:  
> style for interactive pesterchum logs added
> 
> edit [23/7/2016]:  
> style for skaia added
> 
> edit [15/2/2017]:  
> style for interactive pesterchum edited for better support of timestamp


End file.
